<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solutions by ArabellaMalfoy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058961">Solutions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy'>ArabellaMalfoy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ariawkes (Ariana Dumbledore/Fawkes) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Will any work?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ariana Dumbledore/Fawkes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ariawkes (Ariana Dumbledore/Fawkes) [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019587</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Solutions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our story starts in the Hog's Head Inn, Fawkes is visiting the painting of his deceased girlfriend Ariana Dumbledore.</p><p>Ariana said, "You look hopeful today."</p><p>Fawkes grinned. "I am, I have a few possible solutions for your inability to feel human emotions problem."</p><p>Ariana insisted, "Do go on."</p><p>Fawkes told her, "We can get a corpse and see if you can enter it for one, but that's rather difficult to do."</p><p>Ariana asked, "What other solutions are there?"</p><p>Fawkes replied, "There's this potion that's being made that will not only allow you to feel human emotions, but also to become human again."</p><p>Ariana gasped. "Is that even possible?"</p><p>Fawkes answered, "It's still in the experimental stages, but I'm hopeful it'll work; Ari."</p><p>Ariana smiled slightly. "That will be great."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>